


Wolke 7

by Simphony



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simphony/pseuds/Simphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike continuò a fissare il soffitto, tentando di prendere sonno, senza successo. Agitava nervosamente il piede sotto la coperta, mordendosi l'interno della guancia, la lingua, il labbro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolke 7

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo è in tedesco ed l'equivalente italiano di "Settimo cielo". Si ok. Sorry per il titolo.

Mike continuò a fissare il soffitto, tentando di prendere sonno, senza successo. Agitava nervosamente il piede sotto la coperta, mordendosi l'interno della guancia, la lingua, il labbro.  
Le dita si stropicciavano a vicenda e quasi non si accorse di come le unghie dei pollici graffiassero i dorsi delle mani, grattando via strati su strati di pelle morta, arrivando alla pelle viva.  
Spostò lo sguardo fuori dalla finestra.  
Dal bellissimo appartamento di Harvey, Mike poteva vedere l'alba che si alzava. Poteva vedere i raggi di sole sbucare quasi timidamente fra i vari grattacieli di New York, sgusciando in mezzo all'oscurità, mischiandosi con lei, facendola poi scomparire.  
Mike sentiva i pensieri scorrere nella propria testa, talmente veloci che gli sembrava come avere una cascata irruenta nella propria mente.  
Poteva _focalizzare_ i pensieri, ma solo per un momento.  
Un lampo, l'immagine di un'idea e poi via, subito verso il pensiero successivo, verso la più piena confusione.  
Si morse un labbro, stringendo poi il plaid fra le mani.  
Di nuovo spostò lo sguardo verso il soffitto, cercando inutilmente qualcosa di familiare, sentendosi sprofondare sempre di più in un buco profondo, senza fine, talmente buio che nessun raggio di sole poteva arrivare.  
No, non c'era niente di familiare là dentro. C'era solo Harvey. Solo lui era qualcosa di conosciuto, qualcosa che, bene o male, sapeva come maneggiare ormai, a cui si era adattato, non senza sforzi.  
In quell'appartamento non c'erano macchie di umido o di muffa negli angoli, tanto meno evidenti mani di stucco date male per coprire buchi o, ancora, non c'erano cavi scoperti rimessi a posto alla bell'è meglio, insieme ad un lampadario penzolante che Mike non riusciva a sistemare perché aveva le vertigini.  
Poi eccolo, un lampo, un altro flash nel cervello, un'idea si formò di nuovo ma questa volta rimase là, persistente.  
Ecco cosa lo stupiva.  
Quel posto era troppo perfetto, troppo surreale per esistere davvero, perché lui, Mike, si trovasse _fisicamente_ dentro quell'appartamento.  
Non un granello fuori posto, niente che fosse _esteticamente_ sbagliato.  
C'erano perfino rigorose gradazioni cromatiche che si riproponevano come uno schema. Soprammobili, quadri, stoffe di divani, sedie e tappeti.  
Mike iniziava a sentire piccole e insopportabili gocce di sudore lungo il collo, scivolare poi verso la schiena..  
Il piede iniziò a muoversi un po' più velocemente, ma l'uomo accanto a lui non si mosse di un millimetro, continuando a dormire un sonno profondo. Mike lo degnò solo di un'occhiata, nemmeno tanto veloce.  
Harvey gli dava le spalle, addormentato su un fianco. La maglietta era bianca, stretta intorno alle sue spalle e alla sua schiena. Poteva vedere come il suo corpo si alzasse e abbassasse lentamente, un lieve rumore di respiro che lo accompagnava.  
Dormiva, senza pensieri.  
Mike sentì di nuovo quella sensazione strana scorrergli sotto la pelle, dentro le proprie vene, mischiandosi con il sangue e con l'ossigeno e con l'anidride carbonica, facendogli quasi provare quell'orribile sensazione di essere senza aria che si prova poco prima di un potente attacco di panico.  
No. Non c'era abituato. Non era abituato a nulla di tutto quello.  
Spostò ancora lo sguardo fuori dalla finestra.  
Il sole si era alzato velocemente o lui si era perso nella propria testa, insieme ad un vortice confuso di lampi e flash e idee e ricordi e memorie ed emozioni.  
Ma il sole si alzava e gli ricordava come non avesse dormito nemmeno quella notte.  
Fra il lavoro e la vita privata ed Harvey, Mike non riusciva a dormire da almeno tre giorni.  
Aveva bevuto un quantitativo vergognoso di caffè e Red Bull e mangiato meno di mezzo hot dog, (ormai non sapeva più nemmeno _quando_ precisamente era riuscito a mangiarlo) ma ricordava come Harvey avesse fatto qualche battuta idiota, sconvolto e disgustato sulla sua dieta o altro e poi...  
Mike si girò verso Harvey, certo di aver sentito un cambiamento nel suo respiro. Si irrigidì nel letto, tendendosi e ascoltando i respiri dell'altro.  
Poi tornò a fissare il soffitto. Harvey dormiva, ancora, e sentì il sangue in bocca, il suo sapore ferroso sulla lingua.  
Inghiottì, di nuovo i propri pensieri che avevano ripreso a scivolare via senza che la propria mente riuscisse ad afferrarli.  
Guardò l'orologio digitale sul comodino, posizionato proprio al centro del mobile, _perfettamente_.  
Erano le 06:00.  
Ok, era arrivata l'ora di andarsene.  
Si alzò in piedi, tentando di fare il meno rumore possibile, goffaggine permettendo. Era sempre stato goffo Mike. Sbatteva dappertutto, si muoveva senza considerare realmente le regole della fisica e dello spazio che lo circondavano, dimenticandosi che ogni oggetto o persona o animale o pianta occupa una specifica porzione di dimensioni intorno a lui e che quindi non c'era solo lui.  
Si rivestì in fretta, in salotto, sentendo comunque come, in un modo o nell'altro, l'odore di quella casa si fosse già adagiato sul di lui (sentendo comunque come quell'odore lo facesse stare bene, come se qualcuno gli sussurrasse all'orecchio “Va tutto bene. Puoi fermarti adesso. Qua sarai al sicuro.”) insieme all'odore della pelle di Harvey e a quello della sua colonia e a quello del suo gel per capelli.  
Harvey era ovunque. Ovunque addosso a lui, letteralmente. Serrò gli occhi, scosse la testa con forza, eliminando ogni pensiero.  
Le lettere e le frasi e le frasi nella propria testa caddero a terra, disintegrandosi, lasciandogli finalmente una decina di secondi di vuoto e di silenzio che Mike occupò velocemente per ricomporsi.  
Era tutto troppo perfetto perché fosse reale. Funzionava così nella vita vera, si disse. Le cose perfetto non sono destinate a durare. Non con lui nei paraggi, per lo meno.  
Si sistemò il nodo della cravatta, controllandosi nell'enorme specchio in ingresso, controllando che tutto fosse al proprio posto, poi si assicurò di avere tutto all'interno della propria borsa, di non aver dimenticato niente in quell'appartamento, niente che rivelasse il suo passaggio e la sua presenza, niente che stonasse con la perfezione disarmante di ogni singolo oggetto (Harvey incluso).  
Afferrò la maniglia, stringendola con forza, sentendo di nuovo il fiato corto, il sudore lungo la schiena, i capelli in disordine, ogni cellula che gli gridava di non andare, di tornare nella stanza da letto e parlare, parlare fino a non avere più fiato nei polmoni, eppure non fece nulla di tutto quello.  
Aprì la porta e se la richiuse silenziosamente alle spalle.

Mike si trovava stravaccato su un tavolo di Starbucks, in attesa di andare a lavoro. Era una di quelle rare mattine in cui non doveva attaccare ore e ore prima e rimanere chiuso negli archivi fino a non riuscire più a distinguere le parole sui fascicoli.  
Era una di quelle mattine dove avrebbe potuto rimanere a poltrire e invece non lo aveva fatto. Una di quelle mattine dove sapeva che sarebbe uscito all'ora giusta, senza problemi e senza imprevisti.  
Invece erano da poco passate le sette del mattino e aveva ancora due ore da occupare, in una maniera o nell'altra.  
Senza muovere la testa abbandonata sul proprio braccio, Mike fece ruotare stancamente la tazza di caffè, senza nemmeno sapere il perché.  
Doveva fare qualcosa. Qualunque cosa per tenersi occupato, per non pensare.  
O, al massimo, trovare una soluzione per il proprio cervello incasinato, per la propria confusione, per i flash e i lampi che si susseguivano senza riuscire a dargli una visione chiara di ciò che lo circondava.  
Se chiudeva gli occhi pensava a quel muro liscio e perfetto, a quei mobili perfetti. Pensava alle mani di Harvey e alla sua lingua e a tutto quello che era seguito ed era proprio quello mandargli in corto circuito la testa.  
Sospirò, alzandosi a sedere. Bevve un sorso di caffè (l'ennesimo caffè in quei tre giorni), ammonticchiando poi i piattini su un lato, quelli che con intasavano il tavolo e che fino a poco prima erano pieni di cibo e adesso tristemente vuoti.  
Avrebbe voluto sentirsi in colpa per quanto aveva mangiato, ma la realtà era che non gliene fregava nulla.  
Aveva fame e aveva mangiato.  
E poi mangiare lo aiutava a distrarsi, a non fissarsi su un punto, a non focalizzarsi sempre ed esclusivamente su un lato del problema.  
Lo aiutava a non impuntarsi sulle sciocchezze.  
Prese lentamente il cucchiaino, girandolo nella tazza, facendo sciogliere di nuovo lo zucchero ormai addensato sul fondo e bevve un lungo sorso di caffè.  
Non era male. Meglio del caffè solubile che aveva bevuto negli ultimi giorni perché Harvey si era rifiutato categoricamente di fargli bere il suo, quello che comprava appositamente da qualche parte del mondo e che pagava una cifra mostruosa solo perché lui _poteva_ permetterselo.  
Si passò nervosamente una mano fra i capelli, scompigliandoli ancora di più e socchiuse gli occhi.  
Tutto si accartocciava su sé stesso, tutto si rompeva solo per poi riprendere di nuovo forma. Un pensiero che si tramutava in un altro ancora e poi un altro ancora e così via.  
« Pensavo di essere io quello che se ne andava dopo aver fatto sesso. » commentò sarcastica una voce alle sue spalle.  
Mike sussultò e alzò gli occhi verso Harvey. Il perfettissimo Harvey con i capelli sistemati, il viso curato, il completo senza la minima piega, le scarpe lucide. Si tirò di istinto seduto, quasi allontanandosi ancora di più da lui, mentre l'altro si sedeva di fronte a lui, sul divanetto mezzo consumato.  
« Cos... Come facevi... »  
« Sei talmente prevedibile che mi fa quasi pena riuscire a comprenderti. » lo interruppe il più grande « Volevo semplicemente un caffè. » aggiunse poi indicando con lo sguardo il caffè a portar via.  
Quello spazzò di nuovo la massa di pensieri che si stava formando dentro la testa di Mike e si lasciò sfuggire un verso quasi divertito  
« Tu? Harvey Specter che non beve una miscela di caffè che viene direttamente dal Brasile e che non è stato triturato da bambini in schiavitù? Mi prendi in giro. »  
« Volevo solo un caffè, Mike, accontentati di questa risposta e non farmi innervosire di prima mattina. » lo rimise al suo posto l'uomo, accennando un sorriso, più simile comunque ad un ghigno.  
Mike inghiottì di nuovo, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
« Comunque eravamo a casa tua. Anche volendo, non avresti potuto andatene prima di me. » brontolò poi, mentre il suo piede aveva ripreso a muoversi nervosamente.  
Il ghigno di Harvey si allargò ancora di più e Mike era giunto alla conclusione che Harvey si svegliasse la mattina solo per il puro gusto di vederlo o metterlo in difficoltà.  
« E comunque non è che sono scappato. » aggiunse « Avevo da fare. Sistemarmi e mangiare e... »  
« E bere caffè immagino. Perché non ne hai bevuto abbastanza, mi è sembrato. »  
Mike sospirò, lasciando cadere la testa all'indietro. E avrebbe voluto guardare Harvey invece e guardarlo fino a che non gli avessero fatto male gli occhi e di nuovo, parlargli fino a rimanere senza fiato e a non riuscire più a formulare le parole nella propria testa, ma ancora rimase in silenzio e si limitò a mordersi un labbro.  
« Senti. » riprese Harvey accavallando _elegantemente_ e _perfettamente_ le gambe, e Mike poteva sentire il suo sguardo addosso, talmente intenso da mandarlo in fiamme « È stato un caso. È capitato, nulla di più. Non capiterà più, se è questo che ti crea cosi tanta angoscia. »  
Mike ondeggiò su sé stesso un paio di secondi, chiudendo ancora una volta gli occhi. Si sentiva talmente stanco che non aveva più voglia di fare niente.  
Ricordò la voce sentita al mattino, mentre la calma dell'appartamento di Harvey lo avvolgeva.  
"Va tutto bene. Hai trovato il tuo posto adesso."  
Si rialzò a sedere, stropicciandosi gli occhi e bevendo ancora il caffè, stando sempre attento a non guardare Harvey.  
« Non mi crei angoscia Harvey. » iniziò lentamente, tentando disperatamente di fare ordine in mezzo al casino che si trovava nella testa « Io... Ho pensato a... Ecco, questa notte mi sono venuti in mente diversi aggettivi per tentare di capire che cosa avevo provato o che cosa era successo o come mi sentivo. L'unico che mi sia rimasto impresso è stato _perfetto_. »  
Sospirò ancora.  
Sapeva che Harvey non avrebbe detto nulla perché fondamentalmente Harvey sapeva _ascoltare_. E non erano tante le persone che avevano voglia di farlo, tanto meno con uno come lui, che saltava da un argomento all'altro quasi senza accorgersene.  
E Harvey lo ascoltava sempre, non importava quante volte cambiasse argomento o quanto male riuscisse a spiegarsi.  
Harvey lo ascoltava e lo _capiva_.  
« Mi piace stare con te e ieri... È stato tutto cosi giusto che non so neanche come spiegartelo. Mi ha fatto stare bene. Erano anni che non stavo _realmente_ bene con qualcuno. » poi scosse le spalle e bevve ancora del caffè.  
La caffeina lo aiutava a sistemarsi, a rimanere attivo, a trovare l'ago nel pagliaio che era il proprio cervello.  
Quando beveva caffeina i flash e le idee e le immagini nella propria testa si moltiplicavano, ma moltiplicandosi aumentavano anche le possibilità di trovare una soluzione e poi...  
Harvey schioccò le dita di fronte ai suoi occhi e Mike sussultò di nuovo. Alzò per un secondo lo sguardo verso Harvey ed era sicuro di vederlo arrabbiato, come minimo irritato perché aveva osato sprecare il suo prezioso tempo per sistemarsi il cervello ma l'altro lo guardava in viso, senza distogliere un secondo lo sguardo, in attesa, come sempre, di capirlo.  
Perché sapeva che ci sarebbe riuscito.  
Mike guardò di nuovo la propria tazza di caffè. Non riusciva a concentrarsi se lo guardava né se Harvey lo guardava a sua volta, con quegli occhi che...  
Mike serrò gli occhi, per scacciare via quei pensieri e poi li riaprì, continuando a guardare altrove.  
« Mi piaci Harvey. Dico sul serio. E ho talmente tanto caos in testa che... Era tutto talmente perfetto stamani che... Fare una passeggiata mi aiutato. Per fare ordine, capisci? » concluse poi scrollando le spalle, senza aspettarsi realmente una risposta.  
Harvey rimase in silenzio per un paio di secondi e subito nella mente di Mike si formarono i più terribili scenari solo per poi vederlo sorridere, sorridere _veramente_ e senza sapere davvero il motivo, Mike si sentì più leggero, più al sicuro.  
Harvey si sporse verso di lui, gli passò la mano intorno al collo, tirandolo verso di sé per baciarlo.  
Niente di che. Un semplice bacio. Labbra contro labbra. Niente rispetto a quelli ricevuti la notte appena passata, ma più rassicurante, quasi _amorevole_.  
« Quando non ti ho visto stamani ero convinto di essermi sbagliato su di te, ma non avevo calcolato quanto tu fossi un'idiota Mike Ross. » disse piano, sempre sporto verso di lui, sempre sulla sua bocca.  
« Lo so. Prometto di diventare più intelligente. » sussurrò il più piccolo sorridendo leggermente.  
Inspirò a pieno polmoni gli odori e il profumo di Harvey, sentendo ancora una volta come tutti i pezzi del puzzle si incastrasse all'improvviso e alla perfezione.  
« Promesse da marinaio, ma me la farò bastare. Io invece ho bisogno di una promessa molto più seria. » riprese l'avvocato, allontanandosi ed alzandosi in piedi, stirandosi la giacca e controllandosi nel riflesso di un quadro con la coda dell'occhio.  
Harvey si avviò verso l'uscita e Mike si affrettò a radunare la propria roba e a buttarla nella borsa e a seguirlo lungo la strada.  
« Mh? Harvey hai dimenticato il... »  
« Promettimi che da oggi stesso non farai mai più nulla che mi costringa a mettete piede in un posto squallido come quello. » lo interruppe il più grande, con un gesto elegante della mano.  
Mike si fermò in mezzo alla strada per un paio di secondi, poi scoppiò a ridere, seguendolo verso il palazzo dove lavoravano.  
Riprese il passo accanto a lui. Harvey sorrideva ancora, un sorriso più leggero e appena accennato rispetto a di quello di prima, ma sempre là.  
« Adesso so dove nascondermi quando non voglio vederti. » lo prese in giro, dandogli una leggera spallata, superandolo e guardandolo negli occhi, camminando all'indietro.  
« Puoi inciampare. » si limitò a dirgli l'altro ricambiando lo sguardo, mentre entravano nella hall del palazzo.  
« Allora, stasera di nuovo a casa tua. »  
« Vai piano ragazzino. Il mio appartamento non è un albergo. » lo rimproverò blandamente, entrando poi nell'ascensore.  
« Alle nove, perfetto. Devo passare da casa a lavarmi. » concluse poi, senza sapere perché trovava morbosamente eccitante contraddire Harvey in pubblico.  
Le porte dell'ascensore si chiusero dietro di loro e Harvey lo spinse contro una parete, riprendendo a baciarlo.  
« Alle sette da me. Puoi usare la mia doccia, giusto per non perdere tempo in giro. » aggiunse poi, come a giustificarsi.  
Mike ricambiò i suoi baci e poi socchiuse gli occhi, appoggiandosi contro il metallo freddo e sospirò, un verso liberatorio e di sollievo.  
« E ci sarai, domani mattina. »  
Quella di Harvey non era una domanda. Era un'affermazione, diretta.  
Era un modo per dire "Sì, sei un'idiota ma ti amo lo stesso" e per Mike erano le parole sottintese più belle del mondo.  
Harvey si allontanò, sistemandosi i capelli con una mano. Mike nascose un sorriso e si sentì a posto.  
Andava bene così.  
Adesso aveva Harvey e non doveva più saltare da un posto all'altro per cercare un po' di quiete.  
Harvey era la sua tranquillità e non l'avrebbe lasciata andare, mai più.


End file.
